Little and Known
by Aspirator
Summary: Ever since we were little kids, people always joked on how we were meant to be. And I think as each day goes by, we begin to realize that maybe, just maybe, they could be right." Two kids in love. As always.


"Ever since we were little kids, people always joked on how we were meant to be. And I think as each day goes by, we begin to realize that maybe, just maybe, they could be right." Two kids in love. As always.

* * *

**Disclaimed. Claimed.** And, _Inspired_;; by the above quote, that is.

* * *

"Awww, aren't those two just cute?"

"So adorable!"

"KAWAII!!"

"I'm gonna faint on the spot if I see one more cute act---[thump]."

The adults, teens, and elders gushed.

Natsume Hyuuga, ten, scoffed.

Mikan Sakura, ten, giggled.

"Us? Cute? They must be blind."

"They're so nice. They complimented us! You should be polite and say thank you!"

"They probably just meant me. YOU can't possibly be cute." Oh, how much he lies.

"Natsume! You're so mean! And self-centered!"

"You're annoying."

"Well, you're a pervert." She stuck her tongue out.

"You're so childish." He looks away.

"So what? You're perverted."

"Is that the only thing you have against me?"

"Pft, no. I mean, you're weird, mean, gets mad all the time when I try to help you, really mysterious, and kinda cool---I mean, cold. Yeah."

"You think I'm cool." His brow was raised.

"So ANYWAY, can you please please, _please_ come to Central Town with me??"

"No."

"B-but-but Narumi-sensei said that I can't go by myself! And-and Hotaru's busy and I tried to ask everyone else but Narumi-sensei stopped me and said that I can go if I can get YOU to come!"

"No." Darn that gay homeroom teacher. What is he planning?

"PLEASE?!" She takes out the puppy dog eyes.

"No." Pft, of course he wouldn't fall for something as childish...as...that...

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEE!! I'll--I'll umm...buy you howalons! Can you please come with me?! _Please??_With--with...Strawberries on top!" The puppy dog eyes are still there. She's now shaking his arm too.

"...fine." So what if he did fall for it? It was the strawberries.

"YAYYY! THANK YOU NATSUME!" She hugged him.

"Hn." He blushed. Just a little.

* * *

"I'm so jealous of their relationship."

"I know right, they're just too cute."

"They're, like, the perfect couple."

"But I heard they're not together..."

"yet."

"Ooh, who wants to play matchmak--"

"Awh, come on, they're fine by themselves. Look at them."

"Oh, well...fine."

Natsume, thirteen, guffawed.

Mikan, thirteen, smiled.

"Not again. Did they actually think we don't hear them?"

"Aw, Natsume, you're just embarrassed being called cute."

"Pft, what gave you THAT idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, Youichi told me guys don't like being called cute."

"Keh."

"See, you agree!"

"So what? What do you want anyway?"

"Do I have to _want_ something to talk to you?"

"...you have that look in your eyes. Like you want something. From me. Again." He wasn't gonna answer _that_ other question; knowing full well the answer was no...

"You make it sound like I always ask you for something."

"Just spit it out."

"Okay, fine. I just wanted to know...like...what do you want?"

"Huh?" That took him by surprise.

"Like, for...your birthday."

"Nothing. It's not like you can afford anything anyway."

"No, seriously! You have to want something!"

"I don't."

"Natsume...."

"I don't want anything."

"Fine. Then you better not complain when I give you your present."

"Only if it's not childish or extravagant."

"Deal!" She extended her hand.

"..." He stared at it.

"You're supposed to shake it, dummy." She settled her other hand on her hip.

"Why should I?"

"Because."

"..." He shook it.

She smiled.

He walked away.

Blushing and lips curved, that is. Just a little.

* * *

"Why. Are. They. Not. Together. Yet?!"

"We should totally push them."

"That's what I said like, three years ago!"

"Well, I thought they would come to their senses by now!"

"She's just too dense!"

"Then he needs to make a move! A huge one too!"

Natsume, sixteen, sighed.

Mikan, sixteen, made confused faces at Natsume.

"They're so damn annoying."

"Who are they talking about?"

"No one." He sighed again. He curses her denseness.

"Oh...alright. Well, whoever they're talking about, I kinda agree. I mean, it always has to be the GUY who makes the FIRST move. You know? It's kinda weird for the girl. Unless she's like, a slut or something. You know."

"..." He stared at her. So she isn't so dense after all.

"You know what I'm saying? Yuu made the first move and all. I mean, he just suddenly formed guts and approached Nonoko. Then, Ruka? He approached Hotaru too. Even went through with her games. I'm just wondering why she kept glaring at you though. Natsume, what did you do?"

"Nothing." It's true. He did nothing. And it's bothering all the other couples to no end. Or maybe his actions were a little too subtle.

"Oh. Well. I don't know. Anyway, so like, it should totally be the---Hey!"

"You said the guy has to make the first move, huh?" He muttered, annoyed, dragging her somewhere.

"Well...um, yeah. But--wait. What does you dragging me have to do with guys making...wait..."

"Remember this place?" He dragged her under the Sakura tree. Where they've spent all their days when they were younger.

"Yeah...you know, Sumire will be mad when we get to her party late..."

"Who cares about that Perm freak?"

"Well, uh, I do."

"I'll be quick." He sighed.

"Oh, um, oka--mmph."

He kissed her.

Under the Sakura tree.

"Is that a big enough move for you?"

* * *

Yeah. I suck at endings ya know. So um. Review button. Pretty please? With strawberry on top...and Howalons as a side?


End file.
